Ingin Diperhatikan ( Want to Look For )
by Yuka Dewantari
Summary: Aku benci diabaikan. Bahkan aku ingin keluar dari grub CryPGirl yang sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri. Namun Kaito, sahabat terdekatku selalu mendukung dan menyemangatiku agar aku terus bertahan. Apakah air mata kesedihan bisa berubah menjadi air mata kebahagiaan? - FF for Meiko di Hari Ultahnya ke-13nya, Ganbatte yak.


Ingin Diperhatikan

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha Corption, Crypton Future Media, Inc.

Selamat Ulang tahun Meiko-san

Ya meskipun kelewatan sehari namun untuk menebus dosa Yuka-chan. Yuka-chan pengen membuat ff untuk Meiko-san dan untuk para readers tercinta.

Karena ini edisi special, Yuka-chan akan membuat oneshoot alias hanya satu chapter saja disini. Tidak seperti biasanya yak.

Yuka-chan pengen ada romancenya kali ini jadi hati hati kesengsem sendiri yak wkwkwkwkw. Langsung scroll kebawah guys

.

.

Good Reading

.

.

* * *

.

Aku duduk merenung menatap langit malam diselimuti awan awan yang menutupi bintang dan bulan di angkasa melambangkan diriku yang hanya diselimuti kepalsuan dan tidak bisa menunjukkan pesona indahku seperti bulan dan bintang.

Namaku Meiko Sakane, aku adalah member tertua dari CryPGirl sekaligus memiliki tubuh yang rupawan dan seksi. Banyak sekali yang memuji diriku baik vocal maupun danceku bersama tiga member lain seperti Miku, Rin, Luka.

Perlahan namaku tenar dan popular bersama mereka, karena namaku masuk ke dalam salah satu dari member grup terkenal di negeriku tersebut.

Aku kadang merasa kesepian sebab teman se-grubku itu seakan mengabaikanku dan lebih fokus untuk latihan menyanyi dan jumpa fans mereka daripada mengobrol bersama.

Juga apalagi ini produser kami m  
embebaskan kami untuk bernyanyi solo sampai membuat lagu sendiri. Hal ini membuat jalan kami terpisah perlahan untuk fokus bersolo karier meskipun grup kami tetap utuh.

Sambil menghela nafas panjang dan meminum kopi panas, aku mengenang kebersamaanku bersama Miku yang keren dan imut, Luka lebih muda dariku namun memiliki pemikiran yang dewasa, dan Rin si bungsu tukang kepo dan kadang membuat masalah di asrama.

Rasanya baru saja terjadi kemarin meskipun sebenarnya udah bertahun tahun yang lalu, aku ingin mengulangi kebersamaan itu lagi.

Aku jarang mendapat tawaran bernyanyi solo dengan para produser lain saat saat ini, entah karena memang suaraku yang sudah tidak popular lagi atau memang yang lain sudah bosan denganku.

Tapi aku berusaha berpikir positif dan memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk bersantai di masa sebelum aku menikah nanti dan sesekali membaca juga mengarang buku. Selagi teman teman memberku sedang sibuk concert dan membuat lagu.

"Ehmmm, kopinya lezat menambah kehangatan di malam dingin ini" ujarku sambil meminum kopi yang hangat.

"Heey, Meiko-chan…" tiba tiba seseorang mengkagetkanku dari belakang membuatku berteriak kencang

"Kyaaaaa, eh….Kaito kok kamu bisa disini?" tanyaku heran melihat sahabatku sekaligus orang yang kusuka berada di dekatku.

"Hehehehe, iya, aku sedang jalan jalan disini terus liat kau sedang duduk sendirian disini, terus aku deketi kamu memastikan kamu Meiko atau tidak" jawabnya sambil tersenyum

Aku membalasnya dengan tertawa kecil juga, kemudian kami berdua menatap langit yang masih tertutupi awan awan yang berwarna putih namun menjadi hitam saat malam.

Oh ya kami berdua ini adalah sahabat sejak SMA, entah kenapa kami bisa langsung akrab setelah kami memiliki artis dan anime favorite. Bahkan banyak yang mengira kami sedang pacaran.

"Hey Kaito" panggilku sambil masih memandang langit

"Apa?"

"Apa kau setuju tidak semisalnya aku keluar dari grub CryPGirl?" tanya sambil menundukkan kepala, jujur mungkin aku merasa hubungan kami semakin merenggang karena Miku dan yang lainnya semakin sibuk dengan urusan mereka.

"Wah,wah Meiko-chan, kok tiba tiba kau ngomong seperti itu, kau sendiri yang bilangkan kalau kau sendiri menyukai grubmu itu dan juga awalnya kau sangat berkerja keras untuk dapat menjadi member CryPton, masak kau ingin pergi meninggalkan grub kesayanganmu itu" tanggap Kaito tidak setuju dengan apa yang kukatakan

"Itu dulu Kaito, sekarang beda, meskipun secara resmi kami memang satu grup namun kami sebenarnya terpisah dan masing masing terfokus untuk bersolo karier, aku kadang merasa diasingkan karena itu" jawabku lemas sambil memeluk badanku

"Ooh, begitu, ehm aku sih kurang tahu ya hubungan antar teman wanita seperti apa, namun biasanya'kan mereka saling peduli dan mensuport satu sama lain'kan. Kadang kami laki laki iri dengan kalian yang bisa seperti itu"

"Tidak semua seperti itu Kaito" jawabku singkat sambil menunduk membuat Kaito sedikit memiringkan kepalanya

"Memang di depannya seperti namun kau tidak akan tahu dibelakangnya seperti apa, antara tulus atau hanya berpura pura. Kuakui dulu saat kami masih awal awal menyanyi, kami saling menyemangati dengan tulus dan ada kekeluargaan. Tapi sekarang kami memberi selamat atau semangat itu hanya sebagai ucapan yang harus diucapkan para member" sambungnya memandang lesu apa yang didepanku.

Aku merasakan semuanya beda daripada dulu setelah Miku salah satu anggota kami mendapatkan tawaran untuk bernyanyi solo. Awalnya dia ragu namun ia pun mencobanya sampai dia menjadi popular. Membuat Luka dan Rin tertarik dan mengikuti jejak Miku dan juga sukses membuat beberapa single.

Ya meskipun aku juga ditawari untuk membuat single namun hanya beberapa saja karena entah kenapa aku lebih juga menyanyi bersama grub dan menari ketimbang menyanyi sendirian.

"Bisa jadi ya, tapi Meiko-chan sebetulnya mungkin Miku dan yang lainnya ingin perduli padamu namun karena kau member tertua mungkin mereka pikir kau bisa menjalani aktivitasmu tanpa harus ditemani mereka" ujar Kaito sambil membenarkan syal birunya

"Haaah, jadi kau pikir aku gadis tua yang ingin dimanja oleh mereka?" marahku sambil menarik syal Kaito yang baru saja dirapikannya.

"Haaah, maaf maaf, Meiko-chan, itu hanya pendapatku saja,…ampun ampun" melasnya dengan puppy eyesnya. Lalu aku melepaskan cengkramanku lalu duduk semula setelah berdiri karena gemas dengan puppy eyesnya itu.

"Tapi perkataanmu benar juga Kaito, mungkin aku sebenarnya ingin mendapat perhatian lebih dari mereka, ya meskipun sebenarnya aku yang paling tua disini"

"Kan bener, tapi sebenarnya tidak masalah tua atau tidak Meiko-chan, semua manusia punya hak untuk diperhatikan cuman kau ingin diperhatikan dengan cara yang bagaimana dan oleh siapa" kata Kaito menguatkan pendapatnya sambil tersenyum

"Mungkin aku ingin diperhatikan oleh teman teman terdekatku dan dengan cara yang manis yang selamanya tidak bisa kulupakan seumur hidupku" jawabku santai dan membayangkan Miku, Luka, Rin membuat kejutan special dan lelucon yang selalu kami lakukan bersama.

"Kalau begitu sebagai teman terdekatmu, bolehkah aku memberikan perhatian padamu dengan caraku sendiri" tiba tiba ia melepaskan syal biru miliknya dan melingkarkannya pada leherku lalu ia mencium keningku dengan bibir lembut membuat wajahku seketika menjadi merah.

"Eeeeh…, eeeh.., apa yang kau lakukan?" teriakku sambil menutupi mukaku yang malu. Jujur saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya dia belum pernah sama sekali menciumku. Aku pikir karena sifatnya yang kanak kanakkan membuatnya masih polos untuk menciumku.

Tetapi malam ini, dia kerasukan apa bisa tiba tiba seromantis ini di saat aku sedang galau galaunya. Untung saja dia cowok yang kusuka kalau tidak udah kutonjok wajahnya.

"Lho ini aku memberikan perhatian padamu, katanya kau suka perhatian?"

"Iya sih memang aku suka diberi perhatian namun tidak seperti ini juga'kan, pake dicium di kening segala" teriakku sambil memendam rasa jengkel dan kesengsem dicium gebetan (meskipun hanya di kening saja)

"Ooh, berarti Meiko-chan sukanya dicium dibibir yak" tanya Kaito dengan polosnya menunjukkan bibirnya

"Heeeeh," kagetku wajah memerah, sumpah aku bener bener gak percaya kenapa ia bisa berkata seperti itu dengan cowok gak serius soal cinta yang selama ini kukenal.

"Bukan bukan.., ya sebenarnya pengen sih…, kyaaaaa, nggak, nggak….., gimana ya aku bingung ngomongnya, aduh…." Ucapku terbata bata menanggapi pertanyaan Kaito yang kini menatapku dengan tatapan penasarannya.

"Meiko-chan…." Lalu Kaito menciumku kini bukan di dahi lagi namun di bibirku. Meskipun cuman sebentar namun aku bisa merasakan kehangatannya.

"Selamat Ulang tahun ya dan juga aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu…" aku masih tertegun di tempat setelah Kaito dengan cepat menciumku. Oh ya hari ini aku ulang tahun ya, kok aku bisa murung dan galau di hari spesialku ini.

"…Aku mencintaimu, Meiko" sambungnya lagi, membuat mulutku menganga lebar. Aku berpikir apakah ini benar benar mimpi atau tidak. Kaito yang selama ini gak serius soal cinta, terlalu fokus dengan hobi dan perkerjaan daripada wanita.

Tiba tiba menembakku dengan moment sweat dan tidak akan pernah kulupakan.

"Waah selamat yaK" kemudian terdengar suara yang kukenal keluar dari balik semak semak

Yang tak lain adalah Miku, Luka, dan RIn yang bergantian memberi ucapan selamat untukku baik selamat ulang tahun maupun selamat jadian. Kemudian mereka memberikan macam macam hadiah

"Oh ya Meiko-senpai mendengar ucapan tadi tentang kami, sebetulnya kami ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama, bercanda bersama, karaokean, ataupun makan bersama. Jadi maaf jika kami tiga bisa menemanimu senpai" ucap Miku sambil menundukkan kepala diikuti yang lain.

Akupun tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut mereka, "Tidak apa apa kok, aku menerima permintaan maaf kalian, lagipula aku tidak pernah melarang kalian mengerjar impian kalian"

Lalu mereka bertiga memelukku sambil menangis seperti anak yang diberi belas kasian oleh ibunya setelah berbuat nakal.

"Huhuhu, oh ya selamat lagi yang sudah pacaran" ucap Miku sambil menyenggol lenganku.

"Tapi'kan aku belum pacaran sama Kaito" ujarku bingung dengan godaan Miku barusan.

"Bisa kok, Meiko-senpai selagi kau menerima cinta Kaito tadi" ucap Rin semangat diikuti anggukan member lainnya.

"Eeeeeh, ehm…,Baiklah…." Kemudian aku menghadap Kaito yang terlihat menunggu jawabanku

"Kaito…, sebetulnya aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama dank au sudah berada di samping hampir setiap waktu dan timbullah perasaanku denganmu, jadi aku menerimamu" jawabku sambil tersenyum. Kaito menanggapinya dengan wajah gembira lalu memelukku

"Waah, Luka-senpai, akhirnya Meiko-senpai sudah tidak jomblo lagi" ujar Miku sambil meneteskan akhir mata diikuti gelak tawa yang lain.

"Benar sekali, Oh ya daripada mengganggu orang orang disini, kita lanjut di rumahku saja disana sudah disiapkan pesta ulang tahun khusus untukmu Meiko-senpai"

"Wah asyik itu ayok kita semua langsung kesana" senang Miku

Kami berlima berjalan ke rumah Luka yang besar, saat aku berjalan Kaito menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut sambil menunjukkan senyum hangatnya. Hari ini kami resmi pacaran dan kado juga perhatian special ini tidak akan kulupakan.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

 **Kukerjakan sampai larut malam tapi kulanjutkan karena berhubung berdekatan dengan ulang tahun Meiko salah satu Vocaloid favorite Yuka-chan ( meskipun agak kelewat satu hari )**

 **Sebetulnya Yuka-chan menulis ff ini mungkin sesuai fakta bahwa Meiko saat saat ini jarang menunjukkan dirinya dibanding dengan teman seperusahaannya Miku meskipun Meiko ini memiliki potensi yang bagus. Dan ujung ujungnya di ff ini ia pacaran deh sama Kaito hehehehe.**

 **Sudah lama ya Yuka-chan tidak membuat ff yang langsung selesai selalu saja berchapter hehehehehe.**

 **Oke sekian sudah dari saya, jangan lupa FAVORITE dan REVIEW ini fanfic. Juga jangan lupa beri ucapan ultah pada Meiko-senpai yak. Arigatou Minna…**


End file.
